


The Stormy Night Comfort

by Singstar234



Series: The Countdown [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singstar234/pseuds/Singstar234
Summary: Toothless has a bit of trouble getting to sleep during a storm and seeks comfort from his rider.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: The Countdown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633771
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Stormy Night Comfort

Toothless wasn't entirely sure as to what had woken him him. He felt like he was having quite a nice sleep. He was comfortable, didn't seem hungry. It was a normal temperature so he wasn't cold. Apart from the rain hitting the roof of Hiccup's hut he didn't see what the problem was. His rider was safely sound asleep in bed, and he didn't smell anyone in the area than wanted to possibly break in. Maybe it was nothing. As Toothless placed his head back down to go back to sleep he got his answer.

A blast of lightning, along with the roar of thunder, makes Toothless growl with frustration. So that's what woke him up. Another stormy night for Dragon's Edge. Using his wings he placed them over his head as much as he can to try and block out the lightning. Using his front paws he placed them over his ears to keep the noise out. Toothless has never really been a big fan of storms, but since getting hit by them one to many times in the past he's began to gain a slight fear of them.

Another strike of lightning and thunder hits, causing Toothless to screech out in panic. Once again he tries to get comfortable but soon finds he can't, not with this storm over his head. Suddenly another flash of lightning strikes the sky quicker than the last one. Toothless screeches out once again, but this time jumps away from his bed and over the edge of the small ledge, crashing into Hiccup's work table downstairs.

"Ah, wha-" Hiccup yelled as he suddenly woke up. Looking around he noticed Toothless wasn't on his bed. As Hiccup went to call out his name he heard a grown come from downstairs. Climbing out of his bed Hiccup saw his best friend shaking his head as the dragon stood up from the broken wooden table. "Toothless?" He quickly rushed downstairs and over to his dragon. "You okay, bud?"

To answer his question another lightning stuck the sky, causing Toothless to screech out in fright again. Hiccup, who himself jumped a little to the thunder and lightning, placed a hand on Toothless' head for comfort. "It's okay, bud. Its just a little bit of lightning, its harmless." Toothless growled and gave Hiccup a certain look.

"Okay, so maybe it can be harmful but we're fine. We're safe in here." Hiccup comforted. Toothless let out a little whine before rubbing his head against Hiccup's hand. Hiccup sighed as he scratched Toothless' head in comfort. He understood why Toothless was properly scared of the lighting, he would be lying if he wasn't a little scared himself. The amount of close calls and strikes they've had in the past haven't been all that fun. That one time he got struck by lighting to prove to Berk Toothless wasn't the cause of them wasn't all that fun either.

Hiccup then began to look around the room to come up with some sort of idea. He had some extra bedding downstairs just in case of a emergency, and he didn't mind sleeping on the floor. He couldn't really be bothered to go back upstairs to get his bedding when he already had some down here. "Alright, bud, this way." He began to lead Toothless to the back of his hut where the extra bedding was. Picking up the sheet he sat down on the floor. Toothless got the idea of what Hiccup was doing and laid down behind Hiccup so he could lean on his scales. As Hiccup began to get comfortable Toothless placed his wing over Hiccup to give him more heat and his tail round the pair for protection.

"This better, bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless licked his rider's face as an answer. Hiccup laughed before leaning back against the dragon. "Try and get some sleep bud. We're okay." Soon Hiccup's breathing began to even out showing he had fallen back asleep. Toothless placed his head down on the floor and slowly began to feel his eye lids grow heavier. When another strike of lightning hit Toothless didn't jump in fright this time but listened to Hiccup's breathing, knowing he would be safe.

XXX

Astrid stood by the entrance of the stables waiting for Hiccup. He had agreed the day before that the couple could go out for a early morning flight together. He was meant to meet up with her 10 minutes ago and still hadn't shown up. Astrid tapped her foot more impatiently by the second. Rolling her eyes she walked into the stables and mounted Stormfly.

"Come on girl. Lets go see what project made him forget this time." Astrid said before having Stormfly take of.

It didn't take to long before Astrid made it to the front of Hiccup's hut. Jumping of Stormfly's back, Astrid pulled Hiccup's hut door open not bothering to knock. As she walked in, ready to yelled and expecting to find Hiccup unconscious on his desk, she froze in her tracks. There in front of her was Hiccup and Toothless sleeping on the floor together. Hiccup was laying on his back, using Toothless' paw as a pillow while Toothless had his wing draped over Hiccup's body.

Astrid couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. She just wished she could draw this out for Hiccup to see later but decided she would leave them be and go for the flight by herself. She didn't have the heart to wake either of them up when they both look so cute cuddled up like that together. As she went to walk out she saw Toothless' eyes open. Astrid smiled.

"It's okay, Toothless, go back to sleep." Astrid whispered. Toothless let out a small cooing noise before closing his eyes again. Astrid smiled and walked out of the hut, softly closing the door behind her. She can just yell at him later for missing their morning flight.


End file.
